Cold Blood
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: What if Yassen was alive? What if Alex was captured by Scorpia and put to death? What if Yassen was the one chosen to kill him? Would he be able to do it? Would he be able to kill Alex in cold blood?


**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, I know I should be writing the next chapter to Back at Beacons, but this idea just popped into my head. I was watching my Algebra this morning and I thought, what if Alex had been captured by Scorpia and put to death? What if Yassen was the one who had to kill him? Would he do it? Well we'll just have to find out. And another thing, some of you might find this story a bit Christian, but it's not meant to be that way. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This contains suicide. I didn't originally intend for that to happen, but my sister said she would never forgive me for writing this if it didn't contain it. Of course I still didn't have to, but it kind of fit.**

Yassen sat frozen in his chair a thousand thoughts running through his head. Alex Rider had just been captured and he was going to be put to death. And he, Yassen, had been the one chosen to do it.

But he couldn't do though he had killed Ian Rider he could not kill Alex Rider. What could he do then? Commit suicide? No, somebody else would be chosen to kill him. Just kill him? But again, he couldn't. How could he kill the man who like his brother's son?

The execution was going to take place in three days time. Execution… that was just a nice word for murder which what Alex's 'execution' really was. Murder that as viewed by all members of Scorpia then published to the world.

Over the next three days, Yassen thought up and discarded many plans to spring Alex from Scorpia. But none of his plans seemed like the right one to Yassen. None of them seemed like a plan that would succeed and his time was running out.

Yassen ought to have been embarrassed by not being able to think up a plan to spring Alex, but it so happened that Alex was in the highest security cell that none but the head of this Scorpia branch could get into.

The day of the execution came and Yassen still had no idea what he was going to do. What he could do. Kill himself? Somebody would take his place. Refuse? Again, somebody would take his place. Try to help Alex escape? There were no ways to do it. He was out of ideas and out of time. He guessed he'd just have to take it as it came.

He left his apartment and drove to the Scorpia headquarters and went to the execution grounds. Yassen had been in the execution grounds many times before. He'd watched people die in it. He had _killed_ people himself. But never before did he imagine that one of his victims would be Alex Rider.

Yassen had felt guilty enough for killing John's brother, Ian, but killing Alex…. he would never forgive himself for having to kill Alex in cold blood. He watched as all of the other members of Scorpia arrived including the head. They all told him how great it must be to finally be able to kill the man, or rather boy, who ruined all his most recent missions.

But it was truly quite the contrary, but they could never know that. Yassen watched as Alex was pulled through a door and into the execution grounds as the crowd of Scorpia members jeered. Alex was dragged into the center of the area, forced onto his knees and left there.

Some might question Alex not being tied up unless he escaped, but anybody close enough would have seen that he couldn't escape. Not only where there no exits that weren't locked to the execution grounds, but Alex was in no shape to pick a fight with half of Scorpia then run for it.

Yassen pulled out his gun walked toward Alex. He could see that the teen had not been treated anywhere close to nicely in his stay. There were bruises covering his face and there was dried blood on his temple. Many other injuries probably lay beneath the tattered clothing Alex wore. Yassen leveled the gun at Alex's chest.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger to end Alex's life. He couldn't kill him in cold blood. Then Alex who's head had been down the whole time looked up at through his dirty blond hair with eyes that had seen too much in the past year of his life.

"Please," Alex whispered.

Yassen knew that Alex was not pleading for his life, rather pleading for it to be ended. He could never kill Alex in cold blood, but as fulfilling his last request… that he could do.

Yassen pulled the trigger of his gun and Alex jerked backward as the bullet hit him squarely in the chest. He toppled over sideways and Yassen could have sworn he heard a faint "Thank you." issuing from Alex's lips before his eyes glazed over.

Alex Rider was dead. The crowds of Scorpia members cheered. The body was picked up and carried away only to be sent to MI6 as a message. But this was all a blur for Yassen. His feet carried him out of the execution grounds, through Scorpia headquarters and back to his car where he drove back to his apartment.

Alex had asked for death. He had enough of life. He wanted to be done with MI6. If he hadn't been captured he probably would have continued with being a spy, but he had been captured. And he had been tortured and put to death. He knew there was no escape. When he died, he had wanted it, welcomed it even. For Alex Rider death was a release from life. Death would let him finally be happy. If there truly was a heaven that was where he would be.

Yassen entered his apartment thinking about all this. Death had been Alex's release from life. It may be his time too to stop working for Scorpia. Like Alex he had been tied to an organization only he had chosen it. You couldn't leave Scorpia once you'd joined. If you tried it would be rewarded by death. Alex could never leave the life of the spy behind. He'd made too many enemies in that life that wouldn't forget him. In many ways the two of them were alike, Yassen and Alex.

Yassen sat back into the chair he had been in when he had received the news that Alex had been captured and he was to kill him. Yassen pulled out the gun that he had used, turning it over in his hands. What would death be like? Would it be painful? Or be just like falling asleep? What would happen to him after he died. Would his mind just cease to exist? Was there really a place you went after you died?

Yassen couldn't answer any of these questions, but he knew that it was time. Time to see, if there was a place you went after you died, all his old friends. He could see John Rider again. The wife he had sometimes mentioned in passing. He could see his mother who had died many years back. And his brother who was the reason he had joined Scorpia, to get revenge for his death **(1)**.

The assassin pressed the warm muzzle of the gun to his head and closed his eyes. The he pulled the trigger. There was a flash of white light, what felt like a smack on his head, and then he was floating. Floating through darkness. He saw a light ahead of him that gradually grew larger and larger and the it engulfed him. Yassen closed his eyes against the blinding light.

When he opened him, he was sure he was in paradise. Birds sang, waterfalls bubbled, and the sky was so blue that it almost hurt to look at it. So may there was a life after death. Yassen looked around a bit more and he saw fruit trees laden with bright red apples, yellow peaches, and orange apricots. He wandered through this paradise for a while before he came upon a pavilion. Four people were there and he recognized three of them immediately. He knew this was the Rider family.

John Rider turned and saw him and called, "Come here, Yassen, my old friend!"

Yassen slowly went up the steps that led to it. The rest of the Rider family turned toward him. Alex smiled, Ian gave a him a sort of annoyed look, probably for killing him, and the only woman in the group who he assumed was Helen, just smiled too.

"I'm sorry," Yassen said.

"Whatever for?" John asked slightly confused.

"For killing your brother and son."

"Yassen, Yassen, Yassen, I always knew you were too soft to become a Scorpia agent."

Alex snickered at this statement.

Yassen opened his mouth to defend himself but John held up a hand.

"I'm kidding. I'm sure you've killed many people since I left. But there is no need to be sorry. You were paid to kill my brother, Ian. If you hadn't Scorpia would most likely have killed you."

"No hard feelings, mate!" Ian said.

"And as for Alex, he asked you to kill him. Yes, you had been told by Scorpia to do it, but I know that if Alex hadn't asked for it you would've never done it."

"That is true," Yassen admitted.

"Now if you had killed Alex in cold blood…" John put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "then I would be annoyed."

Yassen grinned, "So I'm forgiven?"

"You are forgiven. Now come, join the family!"

**1) I have no idea if Yassen had a brother or why he joined Scorpia. It just came to me.**

**Another thing I noticed while writing this, some people could think of this as slash which it is definitely NOT meant to be. In my opinion slash is disgusting. So just so you know, that was not meant to be slash.**

**One question, did any of you feel like crying while reading this? I find that deathfics always make me cry.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
